White Flag
by Ip S
Summary: "E não haverá bandeira branca em minha porta. Eu estou apaixonada. E sempre estarei."
1. Chapter 1

Notas do Autor:

Olá !Aparentemente é meio confusa, mas saibam que eu apenas acompanho os pensamentos confusos de Hermione.__

_**-O convite e as letras na parede**_ –

A bem sucedida Hermione Weasley seguia por entre as colunas da antiga escola. Seus olhos buscavam gravar cada nova diferença que ali se encontrava a caminho da sala da diretora McGonagall, desde um tijolo até uma armadura nova.

Sentia-se uma adolescente mais uma vez. Fora chamada a sala da velha mulher sem saber qual era o motivo e já se perguntava pela "detenção".

Fazia 3 meses que voltara da França, onde vivera nos últimos 10 anos com seus filhos e o marido, Rony Weasley... Rony...

Ele morrera em um acidente enquanto pilotava um carro trouxa, e ela nunca se perdoara pela displicência. Agora era uma admirável mãe solteira

Porém, o destina a trazia de volta para Londres, onde deveria trabalhar no Ministério, em um cargo muito aspirado e invejado por bruxos e bruxas.

E agora essa intimação à...

– Oh, olá! Senhora Weasley, é uma grande alegria vê-la tão bem!

– Ah, professora, me sinto tão à vontade nesse lugar!- Abraçava a velha bruxa- Porém, sei que me chamou para conversar, algo errado professora?- a castanha acomodou-se na clássica cadeira.

– Não deve se preocupar Hermione, apenas quero lhe entregar isso- mostrou um envelope com os inscritos em dourado "Sr. e Sra. Weasley"- É o convite para a festa de comemoração ao fim da Guerra, e o lançamento oficial do Memorial da Fênix. Sei que o Sr. Weasley faleceu recentemente, por isso não mandei por uma coruja, queria lhe entregar pessoalmente.

– É muita gentileza a sua, Diretora, eu... - os olhos estavam inundados- Eu fico muito lisonjeada, eu virei, obviamente, Rony não me perdoaria se eu perdesse tal festa! Um falso sorriso formou-se em sua face pálida.

Hermione observava o convite com expressão emocionada. Sua cabeça aparentava uma explosão eminente, e tudo aparatou em seu cérebro. Lembranças boas e ruins.

A Guerra, os jogos, os bailes, as brigas, os momentos de fofocas... Os amores.

Ao deixar a sala da professora, deparou-se com uma série de alunos e foi tomada por um susto, então começou a rir. Pareciam tão pequenos todas aquelas crianças... E sem perder mais tempo, correu para um lugar que desejava rever a muito tempo.

A torre de astronomia encontrava-se imponente e reformada. Hermione imaginou que por conta da reforma, os que ela procurava estaria apagado ou nem existisse mais.

E mesmo quase sem esperança, começou a buscar com a ponta dos dedos as marcações na parede.

Uma travessura anterior aos tempos de guerra...

Até que as encontrou, e um pouco decepcionados, os lábios fizeram uma careta. Estava lá, esperava que escola tivesse esquecido, mas assim como ela, as paredes de Hogwarts mantinham tais lembranças.

Sangue&Pura

Andou até um local de onde pudesse aparatar. Daqui alguns dias, voltaria a rever os fantasmas do passado.

_"Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long."_

Notas Finais:

Deixem coments...bem, ainda deve continuar, claro, depende da Hermione, será que ela voltará?

Ip.S.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas do Autor:

Bem, ainda estou seguindo a linha de raciocínio de minha hospedeira...

–_**Damon e a Carta-**_

Ao chegar a seu apartamento, ela despenca sobre sofá. O cansaço tomara-se as forças.

Olha ao redor, e um silencia toma o lugar. Ela esperava encontrar a casa em um desastre de bagunça e barulho, no entanto, a calmaria era respirável. Olha em seu relógio, e percebe que naquela hora os seus filhos já estavam dormindo, obviamente.

Ela começa um ritual de massagens em seu pescoço, têmporas, ombros; então estica os braços, retira o scarpin. Começa a cantar uma música da época da faculdade:

'_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose_

_Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses_

_On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud_

_Que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux'_

A verdade é que ela estava assustada. Passara tanto tempo sozinha que se esquecera como era ter amigos. A sua relação com Ron era demasiada tranqüila e suficiente para ela, apesar de saber que ele se encontrava com os amigos durante suas viagens. Ela sabia, mas preferia manter a ignorância e evitar uma conversa sobre o 'passado'.

Ouviu um barulho e não pode evitar sorrir, algum dos seus bebês acordara. Ao se virar para o corredor, se surpreendeu ao ver os olhos acinzentados de Luciu observando-a. O rapaz mantinha uma pose de autoridade e preocupação misturadas.

– Mãe, ta tudo bem?

– 'Está' sim, Dam. - ela sorri ao notar a cara de desgosto dele ao ser corrigido- Eu só estou cansada, foi um dia cheio!

– Certo, se quiser conversar, pode falar. – ele senta-se ao lado dela. Uma face séria, o menino tinha uma pose autoritária e ao mesmo tempo, compreensiva.

"Ele é tão parecido com ele". Um arrepio passou por seu corpo, como se a memória lhe desse choques, como se fosse algo proibido.

Abraçou o pequeno e começou a falar de seu dia pra ele. Damon era muito maduro para idade, cuidava dos irmãos e um era praticamente o homem da casa, responsabilidade que ele atribui a si quando 'pai' morreu.

– Hora de dormir. – Parou e olhou bem nos olhos dele. Olhos deles. – Meu amor, você sabe que eu te amo? Eu te amo com todo o meu ser.

– Ah mãe, que papo estranho é esse? – Agarrou a castanha com um abraço de sufocante- Eu também... Te amo.

– Esse 'papo' acabou... Cama! Cama!

Banhou-se e sentou- sem sua escrivaninha, escreveu uma carta rápida, e mesmo que o receio de enviar lhe mordesse por dentro, ela enviou a carta a sua cunhada Ginevra Potter.

~~Sra. Potter,

Estou em Londres, gostaria de encontrá-la.

Se possível, diga quando é mais cômodo a você

Levarei as crianças comigo, eles têm vontade de conhecê-la

Atenciosamente,

Sra. Weasley~~

'_On dit que le destin se moque bien de nous_

_Qu'il ne nous donne rien et qu'il nous promet tout_

_Parait qu'le bonheur est à portée de main_

_Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou'_

Notas Finais:

Deixem coments... *.*

Ah! a música é 'Quelqu'un M'a Dit' da Carla Bruni...Não deixem de ouvi-la e ler a tradução...

Ip.S.


	3. Chapter 3

Notas do Autor:

Oi...Aqui está mais um cap!

Ah, obrigadíssimo a quem está acompanhando !

–_**Notícias ruins não tardam a vir–**_

Acordou cedo, aliás, foi acordada por uma duplinha miúda pulando eu sua cama, entoado uma canção de 'bom dia' irritante. Ela não resistiu e os abraçou, ela tinha vontade de ficar ali para sempre...

Mas, quando olhou para a coruja em sua janela, voltou à realidade. 'Londres'

Quando dizem que notícias runs não tardam a vir, estão certos, pois a resposta de sua cunhada não era das mais doces.

~~Sra. Weasley,

Fico tranqüila em saber que está viva realmente, pois depois que não a vimos e

Nem a meus sobrinhos no velório de Ron, me perguntei onde andava. Quem sabe

Já bem casada com outro. Quanto às crianças, é uma pena que não me conheçam, apesar de não conhecê-las pessoalmente, são lindas nas fotos. Até mesmo Dam.

Infelizmente, eu e Harry estamos em nossa segunda lua-de-mel e não poderemos nos encontrar ainda, provavelmente, não tenho certeza, voltaremos a tempo do lançamento do Memorial.

Att.

G. Potter ~~

A castanha suspirou, a sua amiga continuava azeda como antes, e não a culpava. Ela só se culpava.

Quando se deu conta, estava sendo observada, agora, por três pares de olhos curiosos e arregalados, o que amenizou a tempestade em sua cabeçinha.

– Todos agora pro banho!- apontou para a porta- Trica...

– Sim senhora... - uma elfa apareceu, toda vestida

– Bom dia Trica, como você está? Bem... Sim, poderia observar os meus filhos, eu preciso sair imediatamente. Tudo bem?

– Sim senhora, sempre senhora. - A elfa correu, os barulhos no banheiro estavam aumentando.

Mione revira os olhos, nunca iria se acostumar com elfos, e nem com os filhos, sorriu a se imaginar uma velhinha e ainda se assustar com as maquinações das crianças.

Depois de se arrumar, saiu e não tomou café. A carta de Gina tomou-lhe o apetite.

Chegou perto do trabalho e parou em frente a uma loja. Lembrou-se naquele momento que não tinha uma roupa adequada para o evento do Memorial, assim fez uma nota mental de para lembra-se do vestido (ou o que encontrasse) depois de expediente.

Ao chegar à sua sala, esta já estava aberta e sua assistente disse que o ministro das forças de segurança estava em sua sala apenas para pegar uma assinatura. Mione acenou com a cabeça e entrou de uma vez, altiva e segura.

Mas ao vê-lo suas forças e sua cor fugiram de seu corpo e só conseguiu dizer 'Acciofotos', assim o porta-retratos na mão de Draco Malfoy voaram até ela.

Ele virou assustado. Ela estava tão pálida que ele teve que se levanta para tentar segurá-la, caso ela caísse. Hermione iria cair, ele tinha certeza. Mas não. Ela engoliu tudo. Choro, raiva, dor, medo. E assustadoramente, sorriu.

–Ministro, hein? Nunca imaginei. Como você está Sr Malfoy?- a castanha ofereceu-lhe a mão para um cumprimento, mas se arrependeu! O toque veio com o choque, ambos se afastaram discretamente.

–Ah, bem, é uma surpresa até para mim, Gran... Sra. Weasley. Eu não sabia que você era a 1º Moderadora. Parabéns, eh... Bem, só vim pedir-lhe uma assinatura.- ele entregou uma pasta.

Aquela altura, a mulher já se sentara. Mais um minuto em pé e ela teria uma crise!

Ele não se sentou mais, aparentemente a situação era igualmente incomoda para ele. Draco observou ela recolocar as fotos na mesa, pigarreou enquanto ela lia as atas da pasta.

–São seus filhos?- Ele so queria relaxar,mas não conseguia, estava tenso! Seus olhos até ficaram mais escuros. Ela sabia que ele ficava tagarela quando estava nervoso! Ela não respondeu, apenas acenou com a cabeça, afirmando. - São lindos. Parabéns.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou. Cavou os olhos dele. Olhou e nadou no cinza de Malfoy e simplesmente não encontrou culpa, vergonha, desprezo. Encontrou medo, algo que não esperava.

'_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in'_

–Está aqui. Lido e assinado- Devolveu a pasta, certa de que estava errada sobre tudo. - Qualquer coisa não hesite em pedir auxílio dos moderadores: Eu, Sr. Smort e Srta. Marsh.

–Claro, certo, obrigado. - ele se afastou e não olhos para trás. 'Típico dele, não olhar para trás, não Mione?'. Sua mente lhe brincava.

Mas ele parou. Virou-se e de onde estava falou: 'Espero vê-la na abertura do Memorial. '

Os olhos dele a desafiavam, ela não perdia. 'Claro, estarei lá'.

Sorriu um tchau. A porta fechou em um baque e ela desmoronou na cadeira.

'_Sometimes the things I say_

_In moments of disarray_

_Succumbing to the games we play_

_To make sure that it's real'_

Notas Finais:

Beeeem...

A tal festa vai ser boooa!

Os trechos de músicas são, o primeiro, da música da Colbie Caillant 'Never told you' e a segunda é do Staind 'Everything Changes', confiram as musicas ,são lindas^^

Ip.S.


	4. Chapter 4

Notas do Autor:

Finalmente eu postei !

–_**Sonho-**_

"Ela caminhava pelo corredor escuro. Seu distintivo reluzia a meia luz do ambiente enquanto ela se encaminhava para uma varanda que lhe mostrava exatamente a paisagem de Hogwarts iluminada pela lua. Parou e se deixou levar pela beleza.

–Boa noite- Um rapaz loiro sussurrou ao seu ouvido. Ela arrepiou-se.

–Boa noite- Sussurrou de volta. Gostava das surpresas das madrugadas. O dia de ambos era monótono, apesar de tantas coisas pra fazer. A noite ara calma, porém uma agitação interna os movia. - Ontem foi muito legal, mas...

–Sei, entendo. Digo o mesmo- acariciou-lhe a face- Você estava maravilhosa naquela dança... - Ele a puxou para si, ela sorriu meio tímida- Vamos quebrar as regras mais uma vez Pura?

Ela gargalhou, ele inventara esse apelido na noite anterior, quando percebeu que ela era tão pura quanto à água. Amou-a ainda mais por isso.

–Quero apenas que me prometa uma coisa- Prendeu a face da morena entre suas mãos frias- Quero que prometa que sempre irá me odiar.

–Mas eu não o odeio, eu não odeio, eu... - O loiro calou-a com um selinho. Por que tal louca promessa?

–Só me prometa, é só quero te proteger, é para seu bem e proteção, Me Prometa!

–Tá bom... - ela revirou os olhos, não levava a serio!

–Prometa morena!

–Eu prometo.

Beijaram-se. A monitoração ficou para outra noite..."

Hermione acordou assustada. Ainda não passava das 2 da madrugada e tal pesadelo lhe atormentara. Tateou a cama a procura do controle da televisão, estava insone naquele momento, mas ao passar a mão pela colcha sentiu um corpinho magro ao seu lado.

Damem dormira ali e ela não consegue saber o porquê disso. Passou mão na testa da criança a fim de saber a temperatura, mas estava normal. Imaginou que o pequeno apenas sentiu saudades. Abraçou com força e carinho. Ás vezes se perguntava se estava fazendo a coisa certa e só podia pedir a Mérlin que trouxesse luza para sua mente. Passou um tempo refletindo sobre uma nova vida que teria sem Rony para protegê-la. Agora sua luta era proteger os pequenos Ruy, Mel e Dam.

Seu sono voltou, a luz que a guiaria em uma noite sem sonhos era o seu pequeno herdeiro sonserino.

"_Nas visões dolorosas do meu sonho_

_És como um lírio ideal, róseo e tristonho,_

_Perolado de lágrimas de sangue!"_

_Flor Dorida_

_Da Costa e Silva_

Notas Finais:

Espero que te agrade^^

Ip.S.


End file.
